Clank is a Lombax
by airlombax
Summary: my first fanfic and i love lombax Clank XD
1. Accident

this is my first fanfic w i love lombax Clank XD and i really dont know how to use fanfic net ^^;

"Now I am finished!"

Clank stood in front of the sink in the kitchen and sighed. The little robot looked up a tower of dishes and cups which he had just finished washing. Of course, these dishes hadn't been used by the little robot, but by his friend, Ratchet—a young Lombax and a great hero of the universe. Ratchet was a good friend to Clank. The two of them were always together wherever they went.

However, this time Clank had decided to stay home and clean their house. The house was very messy after their adventure in the Great Clock. Besides, Clank liked to clean, so he didn't mind.

First, Clank vacuumed all rooms that were dusty. After that, the little robot entered Ratchet's room and started to put away the bolts and weapon parts scattered all over the floor.

While Clank was putting away those weapons, something occurred to him. Something… vexing.

Ratchet always fought with dangerous monsters and large armies, but Clank could not help his Lombax friend because his body was small and he lacked skill in fighting with weapons. So, he stayed on Ratchet's back like a backpack, just watching his friend panting and suffering all the time. It pained him to be so useless.

If I were big like Ratchet, he thought wistfully to himself. If I could fight like Ratchet…If I were…a Lombax... I could help Ratchet to fight all the time!

The little robot sighed heavily, and continued to clean his friend's room.

After Clank finished cleaning the whole house, he walked back to the book shelf in the room he and Ratchet shared and took five or six books in his hands. Then he started to pile those books up in front of the sink, climbed up, and stood on top of the book tower. Starting to wash the dirty dishes and cups, Clank gradually forgot what he and been feeling earlier.

"Now I am finished!"

Clank sighed contentedly, hopping down to the floor. "Maybe I should make dinner for Ratchet."

Clank glanced at a clock on the wall. It was almost 7 P.M. Clank opened the refrigerator and looked over its contents. Chocolate…cookies…and sodas.

Clank was beginning to think there was nothing that he could make for his Lombax friend and was about to close the refrigerator door, when something caught his eye.

A bottle filled with a strange purple liquid stood behind the cookie box.

"What… is this?"

Grabbing the bottle, Clank realized it must be something Ratchet bought. Sometimes Clank wondered why his friend always ate and drank things that looked so unhealthy for an organic body.

Suddenly a loud beep burst out from the bottle in his hands. Clank was very surprised and besieged by fear. He tried to put the beeping bottle back in the refrigerator, but he was too late. The purple liquid in the bottle exploded with a loud booming sound.

Clank was blown away by the blast, knocked his head against a wall, and lost consciousness.


	2. I am a Lombax

In the dark kitchen, there was Clank and he had been lying on the floor; otherwise he had been unconsioused.

Clank had been told his Lombax friend not to buy strange things time to time but the Lombax would hadn't listen at all. In the end, Clank had got in a trouble.

A long moment later, a small glow cut off the silence. Clank's conscious was returned. His eyes slowly opened and he found he was lying on the floor as felt strange feelings that he had never experienced in his life. He managed to sit up and tried to look around with his strong robotic vision, but he couldn't.

'Oh dear…'

Not so many robot had a strong vision that works in the darkness like Clank so it always helped him and Ratchet to fight in the caves and night. But now, he couldn't see anything even his hands somehow.

'Seems like my vision-scanner was broken when I hit my head.'

Clank sighed and pushed his hand against his head that was swimming.

'!?'

As his hand touched his head, Clank frozen. He felt fluffy things through his fingers as he moved his hand. Rising his another arm and slide both hands to his head's back. No. It wouldn't be happened. There was ears. Very long and large ears placed on the both sides of his head.

"What-…!?"

Clank was surprised and covered his mouth instantly as unfamiliar strange voice was heard from himself. Something…no. Everything was wrong. Clank's vision, a fluffy head, large ears, a strange voice and now he was doing what robots don't do. Breathing. When the lights of moon lighted him up, a scream echoed in the silent house. He couldn't find his metal robotic body but found an organic's body covered with gray fur. Yes, he was now a Lombax.


	3. The Pervert

"W-What was just happened to me!?"

As grabbed his new furry arms, Clank gazed down his body unbelievably.

Suddenly, he confused more when his heart started beating faster and his breath getting heavier. Sure, Clank had read his books which is written about organics when he was a robot and had known how their emotions effect their organs. When they are angry or scared, their hearts and breathing get faster due to adrenalin, for example. However, now, the whole situation was a mess of confusion so Clank couldn't be calmed but panicked.

"I'm home! Finally."

Before the grey Lombax grasped the whole picture, a familiar voice was heard as the sound of the front door closed.

Clank froze.

"Clank, I've got a big surprise-…"

When the yellow Lombax turned on the light, his eyes widened. There was not his friend, but a grey Lombax…and naked. Ratchet's face turned pale instantly and a shot scream echoed in the room.

"W-Who are you!? And What are you doing here!?" Whipping out his blaster, Ratchet pointed it at the , the yellow Lombax gasped once and took a survey of the room but he couldn't find Clank.

"Where is Clank…?" Stepping closer as still point his gun at the grey Lombax, Ratchet growled with a great hostility.

Clank tried to stand up but because of that he doesn't get used to his new feet, he fell on his butt.

"R-Ratchet," when the yellow Lombax stopped his steps few inches away from him, Clank finally choked out."I am sure you will not believe it but it is me, Clank!"

At first, Ratchet's emerald eyes widened from the answer but next, he laughed in derision.

"Ha! Very funny. Who did send you? Nefarious? Volseron? Whatever… Just give me back my friend RIGHT NOW!" saying this, Ratchet forced Clank down and pointed his gun against the other's head as wrapped his fingers around the grey furred throat.

"You have three seconds," Ratchet started to count down.

"One…," Looking at the yellow Lombax's eyes which was a psychotic fire in, Clank's mind went blank in his terror. He had never seen his friend was mad like this before.

"Two…,"

'What should I do !?'

"Thre-…_Omph_!"

In the nick of time, Clank kicked Ratchet away in his power and sitting up as coughed roughly. Looking at the yellow Lombax getting down on his hands and knees and grovel for a pain, Clank could not help but surprised at himself how he was now strong enough to kick away his friend who had been the twice as tall as himself before.

"You…Basterd!" Rising himself up with his arms, Ratchet hissed. Then, he tried to stand up.

'If Ratchet forces me down next time, I am a dead man!'Quickly Clank managed to rise to his feet awkwardly and tackled the other before standing up completely.

"I am sorry, Ratchet. But this is the only way to make you listen to me." As apologized guilty, Clank gripped the other's wrists and sat on the top of him to make sure he cannot escape.

"Get off me, you Pervert!" Ratchet exclaimed. "If you did something done to my buddy, I'll rip you apart or I-."

"Just listen, Ratchet! Before you came back home, I happened to find the strange liquid in the fridge and when I hold it up, it exploded like a bomb! And next when I woke up…I do not know why but, I turned into a Lombax!"

Clank sighed and he added. "That is why I have always warned you not to buy any strange thing time to time…"

After this explanation, a silence rang through them. Ratchet could not believe it first but the stranger's make sensed exposition and a familiar matter-of-fact tone voice just made him to admit it.

"C-Clank!?"


	4. For the first time in forever

"Clank? Is this really you?" Ratchet asked in a surprise.

The grey Lombax just nodded and slowly held away his hands from his friend's wrists.

"Wow…," The yellow Lombax gasped as looked down his mate's new body. Clank had the grey fur and white stripes, the large Lombax's ears and tail as same as Ratchet.

"This is…amazing, I guess-…!" Suddenly Ratchet's face turned red when his eyes caught his friend's grey stick. Pushing Clank away, the yellow Lombax stood up as stumbled little.

"What? What is it?" The grey Lombax asked with a puzzled look and gazed down his body.

Clank wanted to know why his friend blushing so deeply, however there was nothing what he thought strange…Except the what placed between his legs. He had never seen the thing in his life despite he had been living with an organic friend; Ratchet. Because the Lombax always wrapped a towel around his waist when he got out of the shower, so Clank had had no chance to see what was there behind the towel. Watching the grey stick, Clank felt nothing more than touch it.

"Ratchet, what is this?"

Ratchet was greatly shocked when his friend's hand reached his grey stick.

"C-C-CLAAAAAANK!" The yellow Lombax exclaimed as flushed his face and quickly pulled the other's hand away from the thing.

Looking at the grey Lombax's bewildered eyes, Ratchet said in a serious tone. "Do NOT touch it in front of people ever! Okay?"

"Why?"

"W-Why!? Umm, because-…umm…well…, J-Just search on the Internet!" Suddenly Ratchet grabbed the grey Lombax's shoulders and leaded to his room.

"But first, you have to dress yourself."

When the two Lombaxes stepped into Ratchet's bedroom, Clank paused and looked over the inside of the room as if he had seen it for the first time.

'Wow…, so this is the view from Ratchet.'

The whole view was very different when he was a little robot. A bed, a stand lamp, a closet and all thing seemed so small. It was a quite nice view for the grey Lombax. He could not help but smiled.

Clank had enjoyed his new experience until Ratchet called him to come in front of his closet.

"Here. This is yours. I hope your shape is same as mine." Ratchet handed over his clothes to his friend and watched him how they work.

However, the grey Lombax did not try to put on the clothes, but just stared at them with a confusion look. Ratchet immediately realized his friend doesn't know how to wear clothes. A sigh escaped the yellow Lombax's lips ,he offered to help and dressed his friend.

After Ratchet finished dressing Clank, a smile crossed the yellow Lombax's face. "Now, you're the better looking."

But for Clank, it was uncomfortable to stick something to his skin.

"Can I take this shirt off?" Picking his shirt, the grey Lombax groaned.

"No. You have to get used to them." Ratchet said and stared at the other's body until Clank asked curiously.

"What are you looking at?"

"…Creepy."

"What!?" Clank exclaimed and that snapped at the yellow Lombax.

"Oh! No no no!" Shaking his head as laugh a little, Ratchet explained.

"I mean you're horribly alike me. You know, your body shape, face and hight… Well except your fur color."

First, Clank looked down himself and then he looked his friend.

'Ratchet is right. If my fur color was same as him, nobody could not tell us apart…Wait, if so, the liquid must be-…'

Before the grey Lombax wrapped in thought, Ratchet snapped at him.

"B-But you are NOT creepy of course! You are just-…umm, well… you are just-…cute? Y-Yes! You ARE just cute, Clank!" Ratchet said as laughed weekly.

Suddenly, Clank's cheeks covered with a red. 'Am I …cute?'

Ratchet noticed the other was blushing and he smirked as he looked into the grey Lombax's peridot eyes. "Clank, you do not have to be embarrassed for I said you are cute."

"W-What !? I-I am not embarrassed! What are you talking about?"

Clank tried to hide his feeling , but unfortunately, his cheeks flushed more and that made Ratchet laugh frantically. The grey Lombax could not understand why his friend had could see through his mind until he realized his warm cheeks.

"What an unnecessary function Lombaxes have !" Clank covered his face in shame.

"Well, more to say, most of organics have." Ratchet snickered but many question started appearing in his mind.

What kind of liquid was in the bottle, and why it had not exploded when he held it ? Clank turned into a Lombax but why a LOMBAX? What purpose the beverage made for?... Ratchet wanted to know answers for those doubts in no time. However, it was too late at night so he thought it would be better go out tomorrow morning. After all, there is a lot of thing that Clank has to learn as an organic form before they go to sleep.

Walking closer to the grey Lombax, Ratchet gave him a pat on his back. "Come on, pal. It is almost time for dinner! I'm going to make something tonight."

Suddenly an uneasiness formed the grey Lombax's face somehow and grasped his friend's hand before he could walk away.

"Ratchet, you do not have to make dinner FOR me. I-…I do not want anything."

"Why? You're not hungry? Ratchet asked in a concerned voice.

Actually, Clank slightly could feel his organic's body was craving for foods for making energy but the grey Lombax himself wanted to avoid eating or drinking something as far as possible; otherwise he was afraid of it.

As if Ratchet read his friend's mind, a soft sigh escaped his lips and gave him a warm smile. "Everything is going to be okay, Clank. I will teach you how to eat, drink and everything that you don't know. So do not worry too much."

Clank's eyes widen in a surprise. He had thought his friend would tease and make fun of him as like a baby, but he did not. It was astonishment for Clank that Ratchet offered to help him. Clank could not help but smiled.

"T-Thank you."

A genuine smile left Ratchet and the duo headed to the kitchen as take each other's hand.


	5. A Parasite

While Ratchet making their dinner, Clank was sitting on the chair in the dining room quietly. He still could not believe that he was turned into a Lombax. Wiggling his new extra fingers, he wondered where his original robotic body was gone. Was it melted away? If so, why his all memory did not disappeared with it? So, did it still exist inside of him? Ridiculous! If so, why he could feel his heart beating and breathing in his chest?

A heavily sigh escaped the gray Lombax's lips. Whatever, he just could not wait to turn back into his original body already. Of course, he had been wished to be like this from time to time when he was a robot. However, now, his confusion, fear and nervous were getting bigger and bigger and he had no idea how to deal with them.

Suddenly, a loud strange sound was heard coming from Clank's stomach. The gray Lombax let out a loud gasp and pushed his hands against it. 'W-What was that!?' When it growled again, his face turned pale. It was not so long since he had read his book which was written about animal's anatomy. In the last few pages, there was a shock sight. His eyes widen when he saw a white, grouse, like an earthworm creature; a parasite.

"R-Ratchet!" Clank exclaimed in panic, ran over the yellow Lombax.

"What is it, Clank?" Ratchet looked his friend as raised his eyebrow. He was surprised when he noticed his friend's eyes were filled with tears.

"C-Clank! What's the matter!? A-Are you okay!?" Ratchet stopped cooking, grabbed the gray Lombax's shoulders gently as looked into his face.

"I-…," As Clank tried to speak out, he felt a lump rising up in his throat and his vision getting fuzzy and the next moment, he found his eyes started discharging water. The new Lombax freaked out and fell from his butt. "My eyes are melting !"

"Clank, calm down! Just calm down!" Ratchet rushed to his friend and gently rubbed his back, "It is just tears. You are just crying."

"C-Crying?

Ratchet explained what to cry is and the tears shortly. He noticed the gray Lombax relaxed a little.

"S-So…m-my eyes are not m-melting?" Clank tried to speak normally but he could not because of the hiccups.

Ratchet gave him a warm smile as nodded, he asked what made him cry. Clank looked down his stomach and pushed his hands against it.

"A-…P-Parasite…"

"A parasite?"

Clank quietly nodded. His eyes were getting watery again. "I-I got it …i-in my stoma-…" Suddenly, his words were cut by the familiar grumble, he started crying as he rolled his back. Looking at the gray Lombax, Ratchet could not help but laughed. Clank was quite shocked and exclaimed as redden his face in anger. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" He could not believe that the yellow Lombax laughed despite of his friend is in danger.

"HaHa, I'm sorry, pal. But you know, I've never met a guy who cries because just his stomach growled," Patting the gray Lombax's back, Ratchet added, "Don't worry. It's not a parasite. You are just hungry."

The yellow Lombax stood up and backed his work. The gray Lombax was sitting on the floor speechlessly. 'Hungry…Am I?' Clank paused for a moment until his friend called out him and asked him to set the table for dinner. He raised his feet as sighed heavily. His ears were lowered as he picked out plates. He wondered why he wanted to be an organic when he was a robot. If that liquid worked for his secret desire…Clank dropped his head as growled. 'I should have not wished to be an organic…' He regretted. But, until 10 minutes later.


End file.
